Ninjago: The Consequences of a Secret Book 1 Darkest Light
by Csub111
Summary: Ninjago thinks that the ninja are so great, don't they? Well the ninja have kept secrets from them. Secrets that they are aware of and secrets that they are not aware of. Let's see the ninja react to these secrets...
1. Prologue

Prologue)

(Unknown POV)

The time of reckoning is nearly at hand. Soon all of Ninjago shall bow before the Emperor of Darkness. That old fool Wu thinks he is safe from our wrath by being stranded between timelines destined to fight those idiotic fools that call themselves the hands of time.

Pathetic.

And those seemingly powerful followers he and the rest of Ninjago call their heroes, they will all fall, one by one. For I am the keeper of all their darkest secrets that are unknown to them. Secrets that will break them and their team. Secrets that will cost them their lives. But first, I need to take care of their guardians. For they will know immediately what I am up to once the first piece falls into place.

But once _they_ are taken care of, it will simply be a matter of playing chess with someone who doesn't know that they're even playing. Death is a powerful source that can resurrect that which is unexpected. Be prepared player, for we will see who is checkmated...


	2. Chapter 1: While You Were Away

Chapter 1: While You Were Away...

(Lloyd's POV)

I would have thought that if the Time Twins were taken care of, we could focus on taking care of the small time criminals, but it seems that there are none left.

Because they have all become 1st tier villains.

Ever since the Time Twins threatened Ninjago, almost every crime boss across the land thought that they had what it took to turn Ninjago into their own personal playground. Now, I know exactly what you're thinking. What the heck are _crime bosses_ doing in Ninjago?! Well, that was Chen's fault.

Obviously, Chen was more then a crime boss. He was a straight out villain. People _do_ know Chen threatened Ninjago at one point, but they still are unaware that he was behind the fake Anacondri incident. In fact, due to orders from Wu, Ninjago never actually received a lot of information on the Anacondri. But Chen had a lot of connections and they were able to piece together what the we kept hidden from everyone else. I...I just have that... _feeling_

that the sky is gonna fall on us. But hey, we keep secrets to protect others, and I see very clearly that telling Ninjago the truth could backfire. So...we are doing them a favor by sparing them the details.

Right?


	3. Chapter 2: Inside Scoop

(3rd Person)

It was a dark stormy night as the _Bounty_ traveled through the lightning lit night sky.

After all of the time that the ninja spent praying that no other super big baddie would try to rule Ninjago, they always seemed to realize how they missed all of the action.

The people of Ninjago always thought that the ninja team's only goal was to save Ninjago from the wretched horrors that would dare to conquer it. But there was a bit more that the ninja did it for.

The rush. The adrenaline. The feeling of ecstasy. The ninja craved those things, and that is why whenever Ninjago is in danger, the ninja run into action, not caring what could have happened. It was as if they are not only working for the same purpose, but for something more as well.

AN: Yeah, sorry that nothing interesting has happened yet, but it will kickstart next chapter and I won't let you down...I hope...


	4. Chapter 3: Boom

"Lloyd, do you have any spare orange slices?!" Jay yells across the _Bounty._ "No, I don't think so!" Lloyd yells back. Lloyd was currently sitting in his shared room doing...absolutely nothing.

It was a somewhat _dull_ day in Ninjago for the ninja. Kai was raging over a video game, Cole was stuffing himself with cake, Zane was out receiving a software update from Cyrus Borg, Jay was craving orange slices for whatever reason, and Nya has also left the _Bounty_ to go clothes shopping.

Lloyd was just...laying there, on his bed. Misako was at the Airjitsu Temple for reasons unknown.

Then, all of a sudden, an explosion was heard and immediately, alarms sounded the _Bounty_

and the four ninja that were still on the flying ship raced to the bridge.

"What the heck was that!" Jay yells. "Don't know, but what I do know, is that we should investigate." Cole says. "Besides," Kai adds, "There might be innocent civilians that got caught in the explosion." Jay raises and eyebrow. "How do _you_ know that it's an explosion?". Kai shrugged and said, "Well, do _you_ have any idea of what it could've been?!"

Jay doesn't say anything.

"Let's just get ready to go!" Lloyd says. "I'll contact Zane and Nya on the way there!" "Okay, then what the heck are we waiting for!" Jay exclaims as he pushes through the doors of the bridge. The ninja make their way to the deck and the jump down while doing spinjitsu mid-air while at the same time making their dragons and they make their way towards the rising smoke.

AN: Yeah, some more action will happen next chapter, which is named, "Divided Defeat". Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 4: Rescue Plan

As the ninja arrived at the building that was on fire, they instantly recognized the building.

"Borg Industries?!" Jay yells. "Zane came here, right?!" "It doesn't look like it eminated from the top floor!" Lloyd says. "Yeah, but we don't know where Zane _was_ do we?" Kai says.

"If Zane is in there, then he is obviously focusing on putting out the fire, so there's no reason to worry to much, right?" Cole says. "Yeah," Lloyd says. "but who's here to help _us_ get through?"

"Oh, are you kidding me? _Both_ of the only teammates we had that were experts at putting out fire are no where to be seen?!" Jay says as he points up to the sky and yells,

 **"HORRIBLE TIMING,** **UNIVERSE!!!"**

"Why are we here when we should be helping put out the fire?!" Cole yells. Lloyd quickly thinks of a plan.

"Ok, Me and Cole will go through the main entrance and we will make are way to the top. Kai and Jay, you guys will enter from the top of the building. It's most likely that Zane was in Cyrus's office. Go find him, because we need this fire gone, ok?"

"Right!" Kai and Jay say in unison. Cole and Lloyd went through the main entrance while Kai and Jay created their dragons and flew to the top.

As soon as Kai and Jay reached the top, they burst through a window. And make their way to Borg's office.

"Jay, do you have any idea on how to find Zane?!" Kai asks as he dodges a chunk of falling debris. "No, not at all!" Jay says while jumping over a fallen metal pillar.

Kai and Jay skid to a stop when they see something moving beyond the flames just in front of them.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kai calls to them. They turn around and they see...something unnatural.

The being had one huge eye where his facial contents were supposed to be. He was tallish, and was now moving towards them.

"Whoa!" Jay says upon seeing the thing's face. Jay and Kai took a step back. But suddenly, the floor that they were standing on collapsed and Jay and Kai fell through the floor.


	6. Chapter 5: Collapse

The Borg Industries complex was near its tipping point, and even though most of the people in the building had been evacuated by Lloyd and Cole, Kai and Jay were near the top of the building and were unconscious. And a creature with horrifying facial features was standing over them.

The creature easily picks both of the ninja up onto his shoulders and then he's just... _gone._

Hey Lloyd, do ya think that's all of them?" Cole asks Lloyd as he ushers a group of civilians out of the building. "Yeah," Lloyd answers, "now we just have to wait outside until Jay and Kai come out with Zane and then we can work on putting out the fire."

Just as Cole and Lloyd are about to go out the doors that lead out of the building, a creature, the exact same creature that took Kai and Jay, is standing in front of Lloyd and Cole.

"Holy...what the heck is that thing?!" Cole yells. The creature releases a roar, even though it obviously has no mouth. It's just one gigantic eye on one gigantic, purple body.

The creature sprints to the two ninja, and uses his huge hand to knock Lloyd and Cole over to the wall on their left.

The impact from them hitting the wall knocks Cole out, but Lloyd is still conscious. He shoots a ball of energy at the creature, but the ball literally deflected off of the creatures chest and hits Lloyd against the was with a devastating blow.

Unfortunately, the energy ball's power caused the whole building to start collapsing on top of the creature, Lloyd, and Cole. But the creature put his hands on both Cole and Lloyd, and they all vanished into thin air.


End file.
